Another Hurdle to Overcome: Redone
by NZGirl25
Summary: Redone story. Tegan shows up in Summer Bay and announces that she is pregnant with Brax's baby. How will Charlie and Brax deal with this revelation, and what secret is Charlie hiding? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm. Hi?**

**Honestly, I can't believe how long it's been since I've written something for Home and Away. Ever since the writer's killed off Charlie, I have just lacked the inspiration to write. The other day, I decided to see how long it had actually been since I updated something for this fandom, and I couldn't believe it. I am honestly, honestly so sorry. I can't believe that I haven't updated some of my fanfics, especially Lilly Braxton, since 2012. **

**So, because I absolutely hate some of my writing from back when I first started writing Chax and it's gonna be too hard for me to pick up my old stories because it's been too long, I am going to redo them. I can't promise I'll be a much better updater, especially cause I'm going to be starting university in March, but I can honestly say that I'll try a lot harder. **

**I've already started rewriting Lilly Braxton and Dangerous but I've already written 5 chapters for this story so I thought I would upload this first. **

**I really hope I still have some readers left, so please let me know in a review and I'll post the second chapter up right after this and the third chapter tomorrow. **

* * *

><p>She sat in her car, overlooking the beach. Her eyes were drawn to a couple playing in the water, laughing, kissing, cuddling, splashing each other and just plain having fun.<p>

She was angry, angry and jealous. She was jealous because it should of been her in the water with the man who she loved, and who supposedly loved her at some stage in their lives. She was angry because he had used her, knocking her up in the progress.

Well, she thought to herself, placing a hand on her stomach and smirking, enjoy it while you can, 'cause your word is about to become a lot more complicated for you and your girlfriend.

* * *

><p>"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Brax asked Charlie as they cuddled on Charlie's couch. They had finally revealed their relationship, and it meant that they could be together freely. There were no more lies, secrecy and hiding, which Charlie and Brax were both relieved about.<p>

Everyone at the police station had been unimpressed but Charlie had been allowed to continue to be with him considering how much she had contributed to the police force, and she was no longer allowed to participate in any cases involving the Braxtons and the Riverboys. As for Brax, he had walked out of the Riverboys for good to be with Charlie.

"I have work in an hour," Charlie said, picking up her phone to check the time. "I better start getting ready now."

"Well, come here first, aye?" Brax said, pulling Charlie closer to him and passionately kissing her. Charlie moaned into the kiss, and his tounge was about to enter her mouth when she reluctantly pulled away.

"Brax, I have to get ready!" She scolded him, a smile making it's way across her face, making her look even more beautiful in Brax's opinion.

* * *

><p>After her long and tiring shift, Charlie decided to go to Angelo's to visit Brax and get some pizzas for dinner.<p>

"Hey you," Charlie smiled when she reached the bar. She leaned over and kissed Brax on the lips. "You able to come over for dinner?" Even though they had gone public, they hadn't moved in together yet.

Brax shook his head which made Charlie sigh. "I wish I could aye babe," He pulled out three pizzas from behind the bar and handed them to Charlie. "It's on the house." He winked.

Charlie smiled. "Okay. I can try to save you some, but I can't guarantee that Miles and VJ won't eat it all," She laughed. Brax gave her a grin. "How's your shift going?"

"Not too bad," Brax answered. A movement at the door caught his eye, and Brax saw a woman staring at him and Charlie with a smirk on her face, a hand on her stomach. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Tegan."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) I'll give you virtual cookies :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Tegan walked over to the bar, the smirk staying on her face. "Miss me?" She asked when she reached Charlie and Brax.

"Tegan, what the hell are ya doing here?" Brax asked. "I thought I told you to leave the Bay for good."

"Well, it looks like I didn't listen," Tegan replied, her gaze on Charlie. "I see you're still with the pig."

"Don't you dare call her that." Brax said angrily at the same time as Charlie said, "No, Brax is right, what do you want?" Charlie asked.

"It's not what I want, it's what my kid needs, and that is a loving father." Tegan answered.

"What are you going on about?" Brax asked. "If you need to say something, just say it."

"I'm pregnant, and it's yours," Tegan smiled at the shocked look on Charlie and Brax's faces. "Didn't expect that, did ya?"

"How?" Brax asked.

"Well, Brax, when two people have sex..." Tegan began, but was interrupted by Brax asking, "I know that, but how? We used protection!"

"The condom must've broke, duh."

"Okay, I'm done listening to this, I'm leaving." Charlie slung her handbag over her shoulder and picked up the three pizza boxes.

"Charlie, you don't have to leave because of her." Brax told his girlfriend.

"I'm leaving because I need to get these pizzas home," Charlie replied. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah." Brax said. Charlie gave him a small smile and then left, leaving Brax with Tegan.

* * *

><p>Charlie arrived home to a set table and Ruby, Leah, Miles and VJ were all watching TV.<p>

"You took a while," Ruby commented. "I guess you were talking to Brax?"

Charlie was about to answer when she was cut off by Leah. "Of course she was talking to Brax," Leah smiled. "Was he able to come over for dinner?"

"He's working, so I don't know if he will, but I did tell him that we would save him some if VJ and Miles don't eat it all." Charlie laughed, and Ruby and Leah joined in as Miles and VJ pretended to be hurt before joining the women at the table.

"Did anything else happen?" Ruby asked.

"I see you already set the table." Charlie said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Ruby exclaimed, filling a glass with orange juice from the jug on the table. "Spill it!"

"I don't want to talk about it Rubes." Charlie told her daughter.

"Alright, alright," Ruby said, passing slices of pizza around the table. "But you're telling me later."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Angelo's, Tegan had settled herself on a stool.<p>

"So how do I know that you're not lying to me this time?" Brax asked, "You lied about Darcy."

"It's called a praternity test," Tegan answered. "Vodka please, lime on the side."

"No, you can't," Brax told her. "You're pregnant, don't you even think for one second that I'm going to let you do anything to damage our baby."

"Fine," Tegan rolled her eyes. "Orange juice please, Mr. Responsible Bartender."

"Better," Brax said. He poured an orange juice and put it in front of Tegan. "Where's Darcy, anyway?"

"She's with Heath, I'm picking her up tomorrow," Tegan answered. "I'm letting her spend the night."

"Oh yeah?" Brax raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you let Heath spend time with her?"

"Since she kept annoying me about him," Tegan replied. "Why are you still with the pig anyway? You can do way, way better than her."

"Don't call her that," Brax said angrily. "And for your information, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"She's a fucking cop Brax!" Tegan shot back. "She's arrested you, and she will more than likely do it again if she gets the chance."

"No she won't," Brax said. "I've left the boys for good."

"You left the Riverboys?" Tegan asked, putting her glass down. "The rumours are true then, you really have gone soft."

"No, I've gone straight," Brax said. "

"It's the same fucking thing Brax!" Tegan retorted. "Do you want to be a part of the kid's life?"

"Oh, don't be stupid, you know how I feel about my father, you know that I don't want to end up like him!" Brax exclaimed. "We're closing in five minutes, you better get out of here."

"You wanna join me?" Tegan asked seductively, leaning on the bar.

"No I don't."

"Fine, you don't know what you're missing out on." Tegan said before leaving Brax alone in the restaurant.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Charlie lay on the couch, reading a magazine. VJ had gone to do homework in his room, after being persuaded by Leah, who had also disappeared into her bedroom with Miles, and Ruby was curled up on a chair with a textbook, her earphones in her ears.<p>

Charlie was too busy thinking about Tegan and Brax to realise that she had read the same sentence over five times.

"I can't concentrate." Ruby complained, sitting up and taking her earphones out.

"Neither can I." Charlie replied.

"So, what happened with you and Brax?" Ruby asked, moving to sit beside Charlie on the couch.

"Tegan showed up."

"Tegan?" Ruby asked, looking as shocked as Charlie felt. "What was she doing at Angelo's?"

"She came to announce to Brax that she is pregnant." Charlie informed her daughter.

"Tegan's pregnant?" Ruby asked. Charlie nodded. "Charlie, that's huge, how did it happen? Was it from that time that he slept with her in the motel room?"

"Thanks for reminding me of that Rubes, and yeah, it was." Charlie replied, just as there was a knock on the door. Guessing that she knew who it was, Charlie got up and answered the door.

"Hey, can we talk?" Brax asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers. I've finished writing this story, so updates should be steady. They'll either be every day or every few days. There is a total of nine chapters in total. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Charlie replied. "Come in."<p>

"Look, Charlie," Brax began. "I didn't know that she would just show up like that."

"Did anything happen?" Charlie asked, straight to the point. She grabbed two mugs and began to make coffee.

"No, Charlie, of course not." Brax answered. He was hurt that she would even ask that, let alone think that, but he knew that it was a reasonable question judging from what had happened between him and Tegan in the past.

Charlie finished making the coffee and handed Brax a mug before heading into the lounge. "What are you going to do about the baby?"

Brax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, babe. This really has come as a shock to me and I do want to be a part of the kids life, you know how I feel about my Dad," Charlie nodded. Brax put his mug down on the table and took Charlie's hand, caressing it softly. "This, Tegan showing up, it's just another thing that's been thrown at us," He kissed her forehead. "But, I promise we'll get through this. Together, you and I."

"Really, Brax?" Charlie asked, looking up at him, her hand still entwined in his. "How long is it going to take before you decide to leave me for her? She is having your child!"

"Charlie, that would never happen." Brax tried to reassure her.

"No, I can't do this, Brax," Charlie told him, standing up, yanking her hand out of Brax's grip in the process. "Sooner or later, you are going to leave me for her."

"Charlie, I'm not going to let you do this to us." Brax tried to reason with Charlie, who wasn't having a bar of it.

"Brax, this is crazy!" Charlie exploded. "What we have, it's obviously not meant to be!"

"Did you hear me before?" Brax asked. "This is just another thing that we need to get through to prove that we should be together."

"Or maybe we shouldn't," Charlie said quietly. "It's over, Brax, I'm sorry."

Brax stood up. "Charls, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Charlie said. "You can leave now."

Brax sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Charlie, this is crazy."

"Brax, just leave. Please." Charlie said, fighting back tears.

"Charlie, you don't want this, I know you don't."

"Leave now, Brax!" Charlie exclaimed hysterically, turning away from him. She sniffed, and picked up a tissue from the box on the table.

"Charlie, this isn't what you want, I can see it." Brax pleaded.

Charlie was about to reply when Ruby appeared in her nightgown.

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"Nothing," Charlie told her daughter. "Brax was just leaving." Charlie looked at Brax pointedly.

"Yeah. Night Rubes."

"Bye Brax," Ruby said, confused. Once they heard the door close, she turned to her mum, who had tears running down her face. "Oh my gosh, Charlie, what happened?"

"I-I-I broke up with him." Charlie sniffed.

"What?" Ruby asked, aghast. "Why? You two are so good together!"

"We were kidding ourselves, Ruby," Charlie answered, tears streaked across her face. "We were kidding ourselves thinking that this could work."

"Charlie, you're being ridiculous!" Ruby exclaimed. "You and Brax are meant to be together, why can't you see that?"

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Tegan showing up pregnant, that was a major wake up call. He hurt me Rubes, I can't let him hurt me again. Eventually, he was going to leave me for Tegan, and break my heart. I'm not going to let that happen."

"But Charlie," Ruby protested. "Your heart is breaking."

"So what if it is?" Charlie asked. "It hurts a lot less than it would have."

"Charlie, Brax loves you, not Tegan!"

"I'm not carrying his baby though," Charlie said softly. "And if he loved me, he wouldn't have gone to Tegan that night and slept with her in that motel room."

"You had broken up with him though." Ruby reminded Charlie.

"I know that," Charlie said through her tears. "Now I'm paying the price. If I hadn't ended things, this would never had happened."

* * *

><p>"You look like a wreck." Georgina Watson informed her colleague as she walked into work the next day.<p>

"I know," Charlie replied, walking into her office and sitting down in her chair, Watson follwing. "I broke up with Brax last night."

"Oh," Watson said. "You okay?" Even though she disapproved of the relationship, she was still going to support her friend.

"I will be once I get into it. What's going on?" Charlie asked, eager to get into work, the only way to get her mind of Brax.

* * *

><p>Brax was rubbing down his surfboard when he noticed a little girl run up to him, followed by her mother. It was the day after Charlie broke up with him, and he wasn't particularly happy to see the person that caused it.<p>

"Uncle Brax!" The little girl squealed, hurling herself into Brax's arms.

"Hey Darce," Brax smiled, affectionately ruffling her hair. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, I got to go stay the night with Dad." Darcy smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Brax asked, looking at Tegan.

"It was so fun, he took me surfing!" Darcy exclaimed happily.

"We better go." Tegan spoke up.

"But we just got here and I'm talking to Uncle Brax!" Darcy protested.

"Don't talk back to me, Darcy. We have to go to your grandmother's now. Say bye to Brax." Tegan commanded.

"Bye Uncle Brax." Darcy said.

"Cya Darce," Brax gave the little girl a hug. "Be good for ya mum, okay?"

"Okay." Darcy nodded.

"How about you go to the diner and get a milkshake or something?" Tegan asked her daughter, handing over five dollars. "I'll meet you there, I just need to talk to your uncle in private."

"Okay." Darcy accepted the money and ran down the beach in the direction of the diner.

"I see you aren't with the pig," Tegan said as Brax resumed rubbing down his board. "I would've thought you two were joined at the hip or something." She ran a finger down Brax's arm.

"Tegan, don't." Brax said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. So, where is she?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know, she broke up with me last night, no thanks to you."

"What did I do?" Tegan asked innocently. "About time, maybe she finally realised that I'm the only one for you."

Brax shook his head. "No, Tegan. I love Charlie, and this baby isn't going to change that. It's over for good between us, Tegan, get that through your head!" And with that, he picked up his board and stormed off to find Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was sprawled out on the couch when Leah came in. "Charlie, Brax is here."

"I don't want to talk to him." Charlie told her good friend and housemate. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Brax, let alone see him, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She missed Brax so much. His smile, his easygoing manner, the way her heart skipped a beat when she was with him. She missed everything about him.

"Okay Charls, but sooner or later you are going to have to talk to him," Leah said before walking back to the door. "For the zillionth time, she doesn't want to you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Brax sighed. "Leah, is there anyway that you could convince her to talk to me?"

Leah shook her head. "No, she made it very clear that she doesn't want to talk to you," She stepped outside, closing the door. "You really upset Charlie, you know. Can you really blame her for not wanting to talk to you?"

"Just let me talk to her, please?" Brax pleaded.

"I would but I'm not about to disrespect her wishes."

"Alright then." Brax said, plonking himself on a chair.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm gonna sit here until Charlie is ready to talk to me."

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Leah told him honestly.

"I miss her, Leah. I just want to tell her that. I love her so much, I just want to tell her that and I would do anything to get her back."

Leah looked at him and saw that he was genuine. "I believe you."

"Well, what can I do Leah?"

Leah thought for a moment. "Meet me at the diner in two hours, I have an idea."

* * *

><p>"Ruby, where are we going?" Charlie asked as she followed her daughter down the beach.<p>

"You'll see." Ruby said. She had teamed up with Brax and Leah to set up a romantic picnic for Charlie and Brax to talk things out. While she was convincing Charlie to get out of the house, Leah had been busy organising a picnic basket complete with strawberries and wine and Brax had been on the beach setting up a picnic blanket and making it romantic with candles and rose petals.

Charlie froze when she saw Brax sitting on a picnic blanket, Leah standing by it awkwardly. "Ruby," She managed to choke out, "What's going on?"

"You and Brax need to talk things out, and a romantic picnic is the best way to do that." Leah said.

"So, we'll leave you two to it!" Ruby exclaimed. "Have fun!"

"I'm leaving." Charlie said, turning to walk away.

"Charlie, don't, please." Brax told her.

"Did you organise this?" Charlie asked.

"It was Leah's idea, but I asked for her hep." Brax answered honestly.

"What?" Charlie asked. "She knew that I didn't want to talk to you, and she has the idea to organise this?" She gestured towards the picnic blanket.

"I told her that I love you and I miss you."

Charlie sat down on the picnic blanket. "That doesn't change the fact that Tegan's pregnant."

Brax nodded. "I know that, Charlie, but I love you, not her, and the baby is not going to change that."

"I love you too Brax." Charlie admitted.

"So, can we give this another shot?" Brax asked hopefully.

"I don't know Brax," Charlie replied. "What about Tegan?"

"What about her?" Brax asked.

"She's carrying your child, and I know that you'll want to be in your child's life from the very start," Charlie answered. "I just don't know if you'll have time for me."

"Of course I'll have time for you Charlie, don't be an idiot," Brax said, holding out his arms. "Come here." Charlie hesitated for a moment, then threw herself into his arms. They stayed in each other's embrace for what seemed like a lifetime, embracing that they were in familiar territory.

"What happens now?" Charlie asked when they broke apart.

"I'l get part time custody of the baby once he or she is born." Brax said, opening up the basket and taking out two plates. He loaded one up with chicken, salad and crusty bread and handed it to Charlie along with a knife and fork. He then poured Charlie a glass of wine which she declined. He looked at her questionally.

"I don't feel like it." Charlie explained. Brax shrugged and claimed the glass, taking a few swigs before loading up a plate of his own. He poured Charlie a glass of orange juice, which Leah had thoughtfully included in the picnic basket in case either of them didn't feel like drinking.

Charlie took a bite of chicken. "This is really good."

"Just wait until dessert." Brax said, winking.

The pair ate in silence until Charlie spoke up. "So, do you get to go to the ultrasounds?"

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Tegan about that aye." Brax answered.

"It is your right to go if you want to." Charlie nodded.

"I know, but Tegan is only twelve weeks and hasn't had her first one yet as far as I know."

"When I was pregnant with Rubes I had my first at 6 weeks but that was under different circumstances."

"Charlie, who is Ruby's father?" Brax asked.

Charlie froze. She didn't want to bring up her past with Brax because they were on and off so many times that she wanted to make sure that their relationship was solid before she divulged the information that she was raped at fourteen years old. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm not ready."

Brax nodded. "Alright." He said, polishing off his food. Charlie looked at him, having only finished three quarters of what was on her plate.

Ten minutes passed during which Charlie had finished her food and Brax had loaded another plate for Charlie with mudcake, strawberries and whipped cream.

"Leah really went out of her way." Charlie mused as she took the plate that Brax handed her.

"She cares about you, that's why." Brax said.

Charlie took a bite of cake. "I'm really glad this happened Brax."

"Me too." Brax said, leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought in a review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, there's a new story up on my profile called Chaos. It's cowritten by me and a really good friend of mine, MelBelle94. Definitely check it out :)**

**Please review! I love receiving feedback of how I can improve!**

* * *

><p>Tegan was sitting on the couch, staring out into space, when she heard a noise. She knew it couldn't be Darcy, as she had dropped her off at Heath and Bianca's place that morning.<p>

"Miss me?"

Tegan froze, recognising the voice. She stood up, a hand protectively placed on her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

Jake ignored the question, instead moving closer to her. "So, you are carrying his baby."

"Jake, I asked you once already, what are you doing here?" Tegan asked. She was scared. She knew what Jake was like, he was a very violent person, and if there was one thing that Tegan was sure about, it was that he hated the Braxton brothers and the Riverboys, but mostly Brax. It didn't help that Tegan was carrying Jake's worst enemy's baby.

"Tegan, what happened to us?"

"You landed in jail, that's what happened!" Tegan exclaimed.

"And now I'm out and I want what's rightfully mine." Jake told her, reaching out to stroke her face.

Tegan flinched, shaking her head. "No."

That one word sent Jake over the edge. As he advanced towards her, he growled menacingly, "You will take me back or something very bad is going to happen to you, your daughter, or Braxton. It's up to you. Maybe I'll even hurt all three of you. It's up to you what happens. You decide. Either take me back or don't. But if you don't, something very bad will happen."

Tegan sobbed. "Don't hurt them, please, Jake."

Jake pushed her hard against the wall. Tegan let out a cry of pain, which Jake laughed at, finding some sort of sick pleasure in it. "You want me to keep hurting you?"

Tegan shook her head. "No, please!"

"Say you want me back!" Jake commanded.

Tears began to cascade down Tegan's cheeks. "I can't." She finally managed to choke out.

Jake slammed Tegan's head against the wall, causing her to collaspe on the carpeted floor, unconscious. Jake then kicked her hard in the stomach before leaving the house, closing the door behind him, leaving an unconscious and bleeding Tegan behind.

* * *

><p>A while later, Heath arrived at Tegan's to drop off Darcy, who he had taken for a surf and an icecream from the surf club. He knocked on the door. No response came. Heath knocked again. No response.<p>

"Where's Mum?" Darcy asked her Dad worriedly.

Heath looked at his daughter. "Stay here." He told her, walking around the house to see if there were any windows open or if the sliding door was open as Tegan's car was in the driveway.

"Daaaaaaaaaad!" Darcy yellled. "Come quick!"

"Darce, where are you?" Heath called. Seeing that the sliding door was open, he entered. What he saw shocked him.

"Hurry, Mum's hurt!" The nine year old yelled.

"Fuck!" Heath exclaimed when he saw a bleeding and unconscious Tegan. Darcy was sitting on her knees beside her. "I'll call an ambulance, stay calm, okay?"

"What will happen to her?" Darcy asked as Heath dialed.

"She'll be fine, Darce, I promise." Heath told her as an ambulance officer picked up the phone. He described the situation as quickly as he could and the ambulance officer told Heath that they were on their way.

* * *

><p>Darcy and Heath were in the waiting room alone for fifteen minutes before Charlie, Brax, Bianca, Ruby and Casey arrived.<p>

"Is Tegan gonna be alright?" Brax asked his younger brother.

Heath stopped pacing. "We don't know anything yet." Heath answered.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked in caring tone, placing a hand on his shoulder as a way to comfort him.

"I'm okay, it's Tegan I'm worried about."

"Bianca!" Darcy exclaimed, launching herself into her arms. Bianca hugged Darcy, hoping to bring Tegan's daughter some comfort.

"Heath."

Heath turned around to see Dr. Sid Walker standing there. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"You're lucky that Darcy found her when she did, otherwise we would be too late. She's in intensive care and we've placed her in an induced coma in order to enable her body to heal. She has suffered head trauma but there should be no long-lasting damage. She should make a full recovery. However, I can't say the same for her mental health." Sid told the group.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked.

"Who's the father of Tegan's baby?" Sid asked.

"I am." Brax answered.

"I'm sorry, Brax. Tegan received a severe blow to the stomach which caused a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>A week passed before Tegan woke up from her coma. Brax and Heath were sitting by her side and Bianca had taken Darcy home so the young girl could shower, eat and sleep. Darcy hadn't wanted to leave her mother's side but Bianca promised that she would take her right back to the hospital if something happened.<p>

"Tegan?" Brax asked.

"Mmmmm," Tegan replied groggily, looking around the room for her daughter. "Where's Darce?"

"Teegs, what happened?" Heath asked.

"I don't know, all I remember is being pushed against a wall and seeing black."

"Who did this to you?" Brax questioned.

Tegan sighed. "It was Jake."

"I'm calling Charlie," Brax said. "The cops can do him for assault and murder of our child."

Tegan held up a hand. "No, no cops, especially not her."

"Tegan, you need to report this." Heath pointed out.

"All I care about right now is getting out of this hospital room." Tegan said darkly.

"Ahh, Tegan, you're awake," Sid said, walking into the room. "You're going to be fine and we just need to keep you under observation tonight and you can go home tomorrow."

"What about my baby?" Tegan asked.

"I'm sorry, Tegan, you had a miscarriage."

"What?" Tegan asked. "No!"

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'm sorry." Sid said before leaving the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Heath said before also leaving the room.

"Tegan, I'm sorry." Brax said.

Tegan avoided his gaze and looked at the wall so he wouldn't see the tears that had began to form in her eyes. "It's not your fault, it's mine."

"Tegan, that's ridiculous, how is it your fault?"

"Jake wanted to get back together but I said no, so he threatened to do something to me, Darcy and you, then he pushed me against the wall and that's all I remember." Tegan informed him before turning on her side and facing the wall, not intending to say any more.

"Tegan, you did the right thing."

"I knew he was violent and what he was capable of so I should of just agreed to going out with him again." Tegan said, not turning to face Brax. He sighed, not knowing what to say. Instead, he just put his hand on her and said, "I'll come to see you soon." Tegan just nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat outside Tegan's room and stood up when Brax walked out. "How is she?"<p>

"It was Jake." Brax told her.

"I need a statement from Tegan before I can get Jake in for questioning. Otherwise, I can't do anything."

"Babe, I think Tegan needs to talk to someone." Brax said.

"I'm guessing that person is me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll help." Brax said.

"Really?" Charlie asked. "Brax, you know I can't stand her, plus do you really think that she'll listen to me?"

"Please, Charlie, just try."

"Fine, I'll give it a shot." Charlie said. Brax kissed her on the lips before Charlie knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tegan replied.

Taking a deep breath, Charlie walked in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Tegan asked when she saw Charlie walk in. She didn't want Charlie to see her weak and in a hospital bed.<p>

"I wanted to see how you were." Charlie said.

"I'm fucking fantastic, how do you think I am?" Tegan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, stupid question," Charlie apologised. "Can I sit?"

"Whatever." Tegan replied. She turned back to face the wall, not wanting Charlie to see her cry.

"Hey, hey," Charlie said gently, reaching out to touch Tegan's shoulder. "Don't cry."

Tegan surprisingly let Charlie leave her hand there. "Why shouldn't I? I was a bitch Charlie. I tried to get Brax back, even though I knew that he loves you. I love him, Charlie, I'll be honest with you, but you both love each other. I really wanted this baby," She paused and sniffed, while Charlie remained silent, attentively listening to what Tegan was saying. "I wanted this baby because I wanted to feel like I still had a part of Brax, when I know that he'd never want me back, baby or not. I guess I also wanted to give Darce a sibling, she was always asking when she would get a brother or sister."

"Oh, Tegan." Charlie finally managed to say, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Jake destroyed it all," Tegan wept, although a nagging part of her questioned why she was pouring everything out to Charlie. "He murdered my baby because I said that I didn't want him back. He pushed me against a wall, I hit my head and I don't know what happened after that. All I remember is waking up in here. He was angry that I was carrrying Brax's baby. I knew he had a violent side so I should've agreed to be with him, just so he wouldn't hurt me or my baby."

"Tegan, it's not your fault," Charlie told her. "We can get Jake behind bars with your help."

"It's my fucking fault!" Tegan exclaimed. "I should never have returned to Summer Bay."

"But you didn't know that Jake would be released," Charlie argued. "Even I didn't know."

Tegan sighed. "Where's my daughter?"

"Bianca took her home for food and sleep," Charlie said. "Bianca promised to bring her straight back here if something happened so they're probably on their way now."

"Can I see her?" Tegan asked.

"I'll check if she's here." Charlie answered, standing up and walking to the door.

"Charlie?" Tegan asked.

"Yeah?" Charlie paused, her hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you." Tegan said. Charlie could tell that she was being sincere.

"No problem." Charlie replied, turning the doorknob and leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Brax asked when he saw Charlie emerge from the hospital room.<p>

"I got her to open up to me." Charlie said.

"What are you going to do?" Brax asked. "Are you going to ask her for a statement?"

"I got an unofficial one, I don't know if I can use it in court," Charlie answered. "I think she just needs a bit more time. Tegan is asking for Darcy."

"Bianca said that they are on their way now." Heath said as he walked up to them.

"Oh good." Charlie said, relieved.

"Do you want a coffee?" Brax asked. "I know that you have to stay here to keep an eye on things."

"That would be good." Charlie replied gratefully.

Brax kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>The day after Tegan was discharged, Charlie stood on her doorstep, on duty. She was there to get an official statement from Tegan as her superiors said that they couldn't use what Tegan had said to her as there was no official proof of the conversation. Charlie desperately wanted Jake Pirovic behind bars again so he couldn't hurt anyone again.<p>

The day Tegan was discharged, Charlie brought Tegan a bouquet of flowers as a nice gesture. Once Tegan shed her bitchy exterior, there was a nice person underneath and Charlie genuinely thought that they could be friends. Tegan had accepted the flowers gratefully and Charlie had driven her home and stayed at her place for a few hours to have a coffee and cook dinner for Tegan and Darcy.

"Hey Charlie!"

Charlie was jolted back to earth. "Oh, hey Darcy, is your mum home?"

"Yup, come in," Darcy stood aside to allow Charlie to enter. "She's in the lounge."

"Is that you Charlie?" Tegan called. "Hey." She said as Charlie walked in.

"Hey, I just came to ask if you wanted to come down to the station with me." Charlie said honestly.

"Do you really think you could get him arrested and in jail?" Tegan asked softly.

Charlie nodded. "Based on an official statement from you, and evidence we collected from here, we can make an arrest and have him behind bars without bail for a long time."

"Charlie, I don't want to get the cops involved." Tegan said.

"Why?" Charlie asked. "We have a strong case here Tegan, we have all the evidence we need, all we just need is a go ahead and a statement from you."

"I'm leaving town." Tegan admitted.

"What? Where? What about Heath?" Charlie asked.

"I've been looking at houses in Reefton Lakes," Tegan answered. "It's close enough for Heath to see Darce anytime he wants and I'll come visit sometimes."

Charlie sighed. "Jake being out in the world isn't a good thing. We need him behind bars and fast because he is a danger to society. What if he comes and attacks you again?"

"Thanks for that, Charlie." Tegan said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but it could be possible." Charlie pushed.

Tegan sighed. "When can I come down to the station?"

"Now I guess." Charlie replied, looking down at her blue police uniform.

"I'll just need to see if Heath is available to take care of Darce." Tegan said.

"Thats fine, I can wait." Charlie replied, glad to finally have Tegan on side.

* * *

><p>The next day, Darcy was watching TV and Tegan was washing dishes from the night before when she heard a scream come from the lounge.<p>

"Darcy!" Tegan yelled, dropping the plate that she was washing and running into the lounge.

"Crap!" Tegan cried when she saw her daughter tied up and gagged. She was held by the arm by the person Tegan hated most in the world.

* * *

><p><strong> Please review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Chax readers :)**

**I honestly miss Chax so much :( It's been two years but watching Chax clips the other day, I really wish that Charlie came back through Witness Protection and not dead :(**

**There is a poll up on my profile with a list of five options for Chax stories I'm going to be redoing, one at a time. Let me know by voting which one you want next :) Voting will close when Chaos and this story are finished. **

**Check out Chaos, it's cowritten by MelBelle94 and I. There's three chapters so far.**

**Anyway, I apologise for this chapter being so short, but I hope that you like it anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Jake, let her go!" Tegan begged.<p>

"No, I don't think I will." Jake replied as Darcy tried to escape the pincer-like grip on her arm, silent tears running down her face, breaking Tegan's heart.

"Please!" Tegan pleaded.

"You got the fucking pigs involved!" Jake yelled. "Now, you're going to do what I say, or something is going to happen to your precious daughter."

"Don't hurt her please!" Tegan cried.

"Then you are going to follow me." Jake told her.

"To where?" Tegan asked.

"Thats for me to know," Jake replied. "Now follow me if you ever want to see your daughter remain in one piece." Darcy tried to escape again, but Jake increased his grip even tighter, causing the girl to writhe in pain, tears falling even faster.

"I'll come with you!" Tegan finally gave in. It killed her to see her little girl hurt like this, especially knowing that it was all her fault.

"Good." Jake replied. He proceeded to tie Tegan's wrists with more rope that he had produced from out of his pocket. He then blindfolded her and Darcy. Pulling them out of the house and towards his car, he pushed them in the boot and got into the drivers seat, focusing on one location.

The National Park.

* * *

><p>The ride in one description? Uncomfortable and painful. Jake had taken great care to drive over the most bumpy parts of the road possible, which jostled Tegan and Darcy around in the boot. The worst part was, Tegan's hands were tied which meant that she couldn't even comfort her daughter.<p>

Tegan's phone rang, causing her to inwardly curse. They had finally arrived at their location and Tegan and Darcy were still blindfolded.

"Who's that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, I can't see can I?" Tegan said sarcastically. Even though Darcy was gagged so the young girl wasn't able to scream or call for help, Jake hadn't gagged her, so she was still able to talk.

Jake pulled Tegan's phone out of her pocket, causing her to flinch at his touch.

"Braxton, you are going to do as I say. You are going to come to the National Park, you know the place. If you call the pigs, you will never see Tegan or Darcy again." Jake said menacingly, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Tegan asked.

"It was your precious Darryl." Jake replied, grabbing Tegan's arms and pulling her out of the boot. He then did the same to Darcy. He pulled them over to a tree and then untied their hands. They barely had any time to run away though, because Jake had their arms and legs tied to either side of the tree straight away.

"He's not my precious." Tegan managed to say before she was gagged like Darcy.

"Now we wait." Jake said, proceeding to pull a gun out of his back pocket and shot into the air, scaring Tegan and Darcy more.

It seemed like an eternity before Brax arrived. "Pirovic, let them go."

"No," Jake said. "You see, Braxton, you have something that I want."

"What is it?" Brax asked.

"You have a restaurant." Jake told him, tapping his gun against the palm of his hand.

"So?" Brax asked.

"If you want Tegan and Darcy to see the light of day again, you will give the restaurant to me." Jake answered.

"So you can use it to launder drug money?" Brax asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "You've got to be fucking insane to think that I'll just give it to you."

"Do you want me to shoot?" Jake asked, drawing Brax's attention to the gun that he was holding. "The young girl will look very pretty with a bullet through her head." Tegan struggled against her bonds. She felt helpless. She couldn't see, move, or talk.

Brax pulled a gun out of his pocket, and then saw Charlie sneaking up behind Jake along with Watson and five other cops. When Jake heard them he spun around, causing a gun to fire, sending someone to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Drop me a review whether you liked it or not :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow or on Friday. <strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is incredibly short, I didn't actually realise how short it was, so next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please vote on the poll in my profile for which Chax story you want me to do once I'm finished with this one and Chaos. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, I love that there are still people out there that love Chax like I do.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Brax!" Charlie ran over to her boyfriend, who had blood gushing out a wound just above his blood and sand tattoo. "Call an ambulance!" She yelled hysterically to anyone who was standing. She knelt down next to her boyfriend and gripped his hand as two police officers went to untie Tegan and Darcy who were still gagged, blindfolded and tied to the tree. "Brax, Brax, stay with me! Call an ambulance!" Charlie yelled, tears cascading down her face. She couldn't lose Brax. Not now.<p>

"Charlie! Charlie!" Watson yelled. "The ambulance is coming!"

Charlie turned her attention to Watson. "Get him out of here!" She cried, 'him' meaning Jake who was looking very smug. She then turned her attention to Brax whose eyes were closing. "Brax, stay with me!" She sobbed as two male police officers and Watson jumped on Jake, subduing him as they handcuffed Jake and forced him into the police car.

"Charlie!" Tegan knelt down next to Charlie and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Charlie yanked her arm out of Tegan's grasp. Just then the ambulance arrived and a man and a woman jumped out.

"We're going to need you to let go of him." The woman ambulance officer said gently as the male got the stretcher ready.

Charlie nodded numbly, allowing Tegan to pull her away from Brax. "Can she go with him?" Tegan asked. "She is his partner."

"No," Charlie protested. "I need to get Tegan and Darcy to the station. I need to do my job."

"No, Charlie, you're going with Brax," Tegan told Charlie. "He needs you."

"Yeah, you are," Watson said, overhearing their conversation. "You're going, we can handle this."

* * *

><p>Charlie was sitting with her head in her hands when Ruby arrived with Casey. Ruby walked over and put her arm comfortingly around her mother's shoulders.<p>

"Brax will be fine Charlie." Ruby tried to reassure a upset Charlie while Casey began to pace.

Charlie looked up, tears staining her otherwise beautiful face. "But what if he isn't, Rubes?" She choked out. "He's everything to me. I love him. I don't know what I would do without him."

Ruby felt helpless. Charlie had worked herself up into a state and the only way to fix her was to get the good news that Brax would be okay. "He will be, Mum." Ruby said then pulled Charlie in for a hug. They broke apart when Heath arrived followed by Tegan and Darcy.

"Where is he?" Heath demanded.

"We don't have any news yet." Ruby said while Charlie put her head in her hands. Sid appeared in the waiting room. Heath stood up and walked over to the doctor, who he had grown quite fond of.

"Will he be okay, Doc?" Heath asked.

"Darryl recieved a severe gunshot wound and is lucky to be alive. We've stopped the bleeding and stabilised him. Darryl is in a serious but stable condition and we expect him to make a full recovery." Sid told the family.

"Can we see him?" Heath asked.

"Yes, you may. Not for too long though, Darryl needs his rest." Sid said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And yes, there will be a sequel to this story so if you want it, vote on my profile.<strong>

**-NZGirl25**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, this is the last chapter of Another Hurdle to Overcome.**

**Thank you for all the support on this story, I really appreciate it.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Who's going to go first?" Ruby asked.<p>

"Heath, then Casey," Charlie said. "Brax is their brother."

Heath smiled at Charlie gratefully. "Thanks Buckton." He said before walking into Brax's hospital room.

Heath walked into Brax's hospital room and took the seat next to his bed. "Bro, I'm sorry about everything. I realised today that I've been a real crap brother to you lately 'cause of you and Buckton but you deserve to be happy. You've looked after me and Case most of our lives and always put us first. It's your turn to be happy." Heath stood up and left the room, where Casey was waiting to go in.

Casey didn't stay long, and then it was Charlie's turn. She walked in and was shocked to see Brax lying on the bed attached to an IV and monitors. Then there was the big bandage to protect the wound. She took the seat that was vacant next to the bed, and took Brax's hand, the one that wasn't attached to anything.

"Hey, you," She said softly. "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you," A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you. I'm really glad that you're gonna be okay. Now, wake up. I really need you."

She sat there in silence, then realised that she had to go see Sid about something. "I'll be back when you're awake, okay?"

Charlie let go of Brax's hand and was about to leave when Brax's eyes opened.

"Charlie?" He asked weakly.

"Sid!" Charlie called, and Sid rushed in.

"Ah, Brax you're awake." Sid bustled over to Brax's side with his clipboard.

"Yeah, uh when can I leave this place?" Brax asked.

Sid thought for a moment. "I'd say about a week from now, just so we can monitor you and make sure that you don't get an infection."

"Is there anything you want?" Charlie offered.

"Uhh, nope." Brax asked and Charlie kissed his forehead.

"Sid, can I have a word please?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, Charlie," Sid replied, then turned back to Brax. "A nurse will be in here to check on you shortly, okay?"

Brax nodded.

"I'll see you later." Charlie told Brax, kissing his forehead and then following Sid into another room.

"I suppose that you want to know if your baby is okay." Sid said.

Charlie nodded.

"Okay, well hop up onto the bed and we'll see." Sid told Charlie, who nodded and got up onto the bed, pulling up her shirt to reveal a slight baby bump, hardly noticeable. Sid put the cold gel onto Charlie's stomach and Charlie looked at the monitor. She noticed something that was different from when she was pregnant with Ruby.

"Sid, how far along am I?" She asked.

"About three and a half months, which makes your due date around October the 3rd 2012," Sid answered, studying the monitor. "Hang on, it appears that there are two heartbeats."

"What?" Charlie asked, leaning forward to look at the monitor more closely.

"There are definitely two heartbeats. Congratulations, you are having twins."

"Twins?" Charlie echoed. "Did you just say twins? Are you serious? I'm having twins?"

"Yes, I'm serious," Sid replied. "Do you want to hear the heartbeats?"

"You can hear them already?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Do you want to hear them?"

Charlie shook her head. "No, I want Brax to be here."

"Brax is the father?" Sid asked.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled.

"Well does he know?" Sid asked and Charlie shook her head. "Charlie..." He began.

"Sid, I know that I need to tell him, but Tegan showed up announcing that she was pregnant and I couldn't tell him, especially when we found out that she lost the baby, then Brax got shot. I'm gonna tell him when he's out of the hospital, it's just too much at the moment."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Brax had been discharged from hospital. Charlie was at work so Brax decided to go for a walk down the beach. He got halfway down the beach when he saw her, her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared out at the ocean.<p>

"Hey." Brax greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Hey yourself." Tegan said to him. She looked really sad, Brax's heart went out to her. Even after all the shit she had put Brax and Charlie through, Brax couldn't bring himself to hate her. Not after all she had been through.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Brax asked. "Jake is behind bars, Charlie made sure of that."

"It's not about Jake," Tegan sighed. "It's about the fact that I can't bear to live in the same town as you and Charlie. You guys don't need me to keep causing rifts in your relationship."

"Teegs, what about Heath?" Brax asked. "Won't he want to see Darcy?"

"Moving to Reefton Lakes isn't going to change that." Tegan said.

"What do you mean?" Brax asked. '

"I'm giving Heath part time custody of Darce," Tegan said, causing a big grin to stretch across Brax's face. "Brax, I'm sorry I was such as bitch to you and Charlie. I just wanted the baby to have a father and I was stupidly hoping that we could be a family. You love Charlie, and I'm not going to stay in the way of you guys anymore."

"Heath is gonna love that, he loves Darce," Brax said. "I wanted to be a Dad Tegan, but there wasn't going to be anything further between us, I love Charlie."

"I know, that's why I have to leave. I need to move on, you will all still see Darcy," Tegan said with a sad look on her face as she started to stand up. "Good luck with everything Brax."

* * *

><p>A week later, Bianca, Heath, Charlie, Brax, Ruby and Casey were all at Tegan's house to see Tegan and Darcy off.<p>

"I'm gonna miss you." Darcy told her Uncles.

"We'll visit," Brax promised. "And you can come see us anytime."

"Promise?" Darcy asked.

"We promise." Casey told his niece, ruffling her hair, causing Darcy to laugh.

"Heath, can I talk to you?" Tegan asked. "Now?"

Heath nodded, walking over to Tegan's car where it was more private.

"What?" Heath asked.

"I've been thinking, and I want you to have part time custody of Darce. You'll have her on weekends, I'll drop her off after school on Fridays and pick her up Sunday nights. You can also have half of the holidays." Tegan told Heath.

A big smile broke across Heath's face. "Really?" He asked. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to get to spend more time with his daughter, he wanted to bond with her.

"Yeah," Tegan replied.

"Thanks Teegs." Heath said.

"It's no problem," Tegan said. "I want you and Darcy to have a relationship. It's pretty selfish of me not to allow you two to have a relationship."

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Tegan and Darcy left the Bay. Brax and Charlie were sitting on the beach spending some private time together and Charlie was gearing up to tell Brax about the twins.<p>

"Brax, I felt like my whole world was caving in on me when you got shot," Charlie said. "I realised how much I love you and need you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you." Charlie told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Babe, nothing could take me away from you," Brax wrapped his arm around her. "Not even a bullet could keep me away, I love you so much."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked as she nervously chewed on a fingernail.

Brax could sense something was up with Charlie. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"What about twins?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on her stomach. "Brax, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of Another Hurdle to Overcome, I hoped you like it. I'll start the sequel when Chaos is over, I'm only aiming for two projects at a time now. So, after The Apartment and Chaos, I'll start to work on the sequel. <strong>

**I hoped you liked it, it was enjoyable for me to write and it felt really good to write Chax again, I miss this pairing so much.**


End file.
